


聖誕問答活動

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL2cxRURNk8起先就是因為這個小R貼給我的訪談，裡面真的也是蠻有趣的簡而言之這阿北真的忠實自己(？！！)性癮，沒工作，抽大麻，他都可以接受不能幫他口的，瞬間秒回答，當然不行！然後貼給我的好友葉看了，她說:軍情六處的長官在忘年會上暴露自己的癖好，最不保守秘密的人就是他所以我就寫了這篇
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	聖誕問答活動

Bond跪在Mallory的腿間，男人材質良好的訂製西裝褲已脫下折疊好放在一旁，白色傳統的三角內褲則掛在他的腳背上頭。

「James，你今天比往常似乎更加賣力、嗯......」Mallory發出淺淺呻吟，Bond將他的性器完全納入口中舔弄著那些敏感的部份。

就算他知道自己的特工十分擅長，卻沒想到自己會對此有如此大的反應，Bond的舌頭描繪著那冠狀的端頂，舌尖從那小孔頂進刺激著那處神經。

接著再次將Mallory硬挺的陰莖吞入，粗長的性器頂到了他的喉頭，Bond那雙冰藍色的雙眼泛起了些許水光，他忍耐著不適感持續不斷吞吐著那似乎又脹大一點的下身。

手掌揉弄著那處敏感的囊袋，順著會陰撫過那些私密的部位，Mallory微仰起了頭，指頭插進了Bond燦金色的髮絲中，「你是在展示自己的能力嗎？Mr.Bond？」

Bond沒有回應，僅是繼續舔弄著Mallory的性器，他能感覺些許濁液已從端頂緩緩流出，而他以眼神注視了一眼長官，眸色漸沉。

\-----------

稍早之前，MI6舉辦了聖誕晚會，最後一個活動正是問答時間，Tanner和幾名00級特工提議讓MI6的首長Mallory參加，希望那名坐在一旁觀看各種節目的長官能有點參與感。

他們原以為這會是一場攻防戰卻沒想到Mallory答應得極為爽快，走上舞台之後解開了西裝前的鈕扣，在準備的椅子上坐得直挺。

Bond則倚著舞台邊的柱子靜靜端起酒杯在旁觀看。

負責主持的Moneypenny拿起了麥克風站在Mallory的位置旁，台上有個巨大的輪盤上頭的選項暫時都還受到保密，「長官，接下來我會旋轉這個轉盤，上頭會列出一些形容或特性，您只需要回答接受或不接受即可。」

Mallory挑起了一邊的眉，他不能理解為什麼這項活動能讓下方MI6的所有員工及探員如此興奮鼓譟，「謝謝你詳細的解說，我明白了Eve。」

Bond揚起了嘴角在一旁偷笑，Mallory看起來現在就像是闖入獅群的待宰羔羊，就算他此刻仍舊一臉淡定，不曉得接下來會發生什麼。

轉盤在Moneypenny一手揮下開始轉動，停下的同時秘書小姐會將紙卡掀起，並在所有人員面前朗誦著紙卡上的內容。

第一個提問，「比您的收入還要高？」Moneypenny補充，「您可以接受您的約會對象比您收入還要高嗎？」

Mallory蹙起了眉頭，思考了幾秒，「當然可以，這並沒什麼。」

或許這道問題太過於容易，但這僅是第一個問題。

接續了幾個問題。

「您的約會對象無工作？」

「可以。」

「您的約會對象性愛成癮？」

Mallory的眼角一瞬間瞥了一眼一旁的Bond，又看了一下舞台前那一雙雙期盼的眼神，「接受。」

他的其他特工與下屬發出了陣陣歡呼聲，Mallory對於這些問題的反應都僅是淺淺微笑或是蹙起眉頭，卻能感覺到他的回答都是發自內心。

「您可以接受約會對象會抽大麻？」Moneypenny字尾揚起了聲調，為這活動增添一些氣氛。

「可以接受。」

這回答倒是讓所有人有些意外，大家刻板印象中這名傳統的老派官僚看起來就循規蹈矩，沒想到接受度意想不到其實挺高的。

最後問題來到了本日高潮，「您可以接受您的約會對象不幫您口交？」

Mallory眉頭深鎖，卻在下一秒直覺性的回答，「無法接受。」

下面的特工們都起鬨著拍手，軍情六處的首長對自己的私人秘密似乎毫無保留，而在聽到Mallory的回應那一刻，Bond則忍不住將口中的酒液噴了出來，在一旁一陣嗆咳。

009走向Bond輕輕以手肘頂著男人的肩膀，一個眼神就說明了一切，Bond直接對他翻了個白眼。

\----------

「你看來很在意我的回應？」Mallory試圖保持鎮定卻仍發出沉重的呼吸，Bond則刻意以牙齒輕咬著他的陰莖，對方在他髮間游移的指頭微微收緊，嘴裡流嗌出陣陣低吟。

「無業，當你搞砸了工作、啊……我讓你停職處分時，確實是無業。」Mallory將手指滑過Bond含著他下身而鼓起的臉頰。

「性愛成癮，我不曉得還有什麼、嗯、哈……能夠比這形容更適合你、James。」Mallory感覺到Bond吸允他的動作變得更加激烈。

「抽大麻，這並不是什麼問題，但對你來說或許酒精成癮的可能性更高……嗚、慢點……」Mallory想推開Bond的頭，卻已來不及，白濁射進了對方的口中，而Bond在他眼前勾起唇角，明顯的做出吞嚥的動作。

「Sir，我還能夠幫您口交，除此之外還能給您更多的性愛體驗。」Bond以手背擦去嘴邊溢出的些許濁液，像隻貓科動物一般將它舔去，那眼神勾引著他的長官。

「我就知道你很在意那些無聊的問題，James。」Mallory扯著對方脖子上的領帶，將對方向自己拉近，唇瓣貼上了那對薄唇，給予對方一個溫柔的親吻。

「或許MI6的所有員工都明白您的喜好了，長官。」兩人分開唇舌後Bond語帶吃醋的說。

「還有更多只有你才知道的事情。」Mallory將手掌覆上對方挺翹的臀部，並在上頭帶著玩意的輕拍了幾下。

「這樣還差不多，漫漫長夜，聖誕假期即將來臨，長官。」Bond跨坐在Mallory的腿上，捧著對方的雙頰接續著親吻。

(Fin)


End file.
